


Palatable Relationship   II 不用食物是骗不到小胖子的

by Bonnielrl



Series: Palatable Relationship [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnielrl/pseuds/Bonnielrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马里奥最近收到了许多美味的惊喜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palatable Relationship   II 不用食物是骗不到小胖子的

Mario一直是个很原则的人，至少在他自己看来是这样。

 

比如，小胖子处事原则1：绝对不辜负食物。

 

所以虽然尴尬气氛让他非常难以忍受，他还是答应了Xabi请他吃东西的邀约。可是他万万没想到那时候的气氛会尴尬到那种程度，因为Xabi说他喜欢他。

 

他当时脑子里一片空白，只能一直一直道歉，为他自己一时嘴快说出的那几句伤人的话。自己还吃了人家送的那么多好吃的，再说Xabi又不是什么讨厌的人……自己就不能给人家点面子嘛？  
等等，这样的想法实在是太危险了！ 

别忘了小胖子处事原则2：在食物有可能让自己吃亏的时候，还是不得不忍痛割爱。

 

想到这里，Mario感到心里舒服了一点点，虽然只是一点点而已。然后他望了望和他隔了一整个训练场的Xabi，见他看起来没有什么异样——所以只有他一个人还在纠结吗……

 

 

结束了一天的训练，Mario骑着自己的vespa回到住处，翻出一堆外卖菜单准备好好叫一顿美食来享用，就听到门铃响。来不及放下电话和菜单，他咚咚咚跑到门口打开门好奇地看着敲门的外卖小哥……手里的纸袋。

 

吞了吞口水，他有些不明所以地看着小哥见到他之后开始闪闪发亮的小眼神。小哥紧紧握着纸袋，一副很是激动的样子叫道：“老天我就知道这个格策可能会是你！不过我一开始还不信我的运气会这么好……所以格策先生，您可以给我签个名吗？”说着递上签收单。

 

“可是……”我还没有点单啊。

 

小胖子抬头看到小哥帽子上的外卖logo，是他最爱的那一家。原来他们对老顾客的服务这么好，都能提前感知到顾客的需求了……等等世上哪有这么便宜的事！一定是哪里弄错了，该不是哪个粉丝送的吧？然后他想到之前的香草布丁和……和把桌上那杯香草布丁推给他的那个人……

 

外卖小哥看着不知道神游到哪里去了的格策，脸上崇拜的笑渐渐僵硬了，等了几十秒见对方还没有反应，他只好小心翼翼举起手在球员的眼前晃了晃。

 

“啊！对！签名！“Mario顾不了那么多，因为他实在是有些饿了，草草在签收单上画出一段“波浪”夺过纸袋就关了门。

 

无论点单的是谁，球迷还是那个人……实在是Mario的天使！且不说纸袋里他最爱的苹果面条和意大利面，那一小盒提拉米苏简直深得小胖子的心啊！

 

Mario扬起眉毛睁大眼睛的惊喜表情还没收住，就在看到那杯香草布丁的时候僵在了脸上。

 

“真的是他啊……所以Xabi并没有放弃，那他为什么今天不和我说话？

 

“不对我为什么想和他说话！

 

“他怎么知道我喜欢吃这些？难道是他一直在监视我？天哪恋爱中的男人好可怕……

 

“其实他也不算是恋爱中男人啦我又没有和他在一起，老天我在想什么！话说我还不知道他喜欢吃什么……“Mario抱着饭盒吸溜一下吞下一口面条，继续胡思乱想。

 

也不知道是晚饭吃太饱还是想着Xabi……应该是因为吃太饱了吧……Mario失眠了。

 

他裹着被子在床上翻来覆去郁闷得直哼哼，明天还要早起训练，而自己现在却在想着某个西班牙人毫无睡意，实在是没出息。他只好又翻了一个身。

 

 

Xabi又翻了一个身，他恨不得现在奔到Mario的家里去看看，看看对方是不是也在想着他。

 

要说这样的一个萌萌哒吃货小胖子向来不是他喜欢的类型，但就像上帝给他开了一个玩笑，他偏偏就爱上了这样一个小胖子。

 

那天接近中午的球场上方是湛蓝的天，阳光晃下来跟着他他渐渐感觉有些眼花，远处是队友们的身影在晃，他低下头继续认真做跨越障碍练习，看到自己的汗水洒出来让他昏昏的，他及时停下稳住身子怀疑自己中暑了，脑海里就有个小胖子的影子直直撞过来，撞开混混沌沌的一切，给他留下个甜甜的笑脸。

 

从那以后Xabi就很难去无视那个小胖子了，当然他也没怎么努力这么做过。Alonso深知喜欢就要去追求啊，虽然他还不知道从何处着手比较好。毕竟他们真的就没什么交集，不如——他看到对方在餐厅里呼哧呼哧地吃着通心粉——用食物来攻略他？

最近几个月小胖子觉得自己又胖了，这不重要（？），重要的是他发现他吃东西的时候不再只想着那些美味了，每一次，他咽下一口曲奇，或者他舔掉一块奶油，思绪都会不可抑制地飘啊飘飘到某个西班牙男人身上去，无论嘴里的食物是不是对方匿名送来的。搞得就像那人深棕色的眼睛或者毛茸茸的下巴有多么增进食欲似的……

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
